Of Chess and Knights
by Kanterella
Summary: Klarissa's life was ordinary. She was a normal girl living on a normal farm with her normal dad. Until one December night when she loses it all. So the Black Order takes her in and she is put into Howard Link's care. Should be easy right? Howard Linkxoc
1. Night of the Red Moon

Night of the Red Moon

Klarissa POV

Cold. That was the only thing I could remember that night when the red moon was high in the sky and the stars hid behind the never-ending abyss of the night sky. The cool dreary December night breeze sending shivers down my spine as I wept droplets of tears. 'Papa. Where do I go?' I thought looking down at the middle aged man in a suit and top hat as blood leaked from his body like the Nile.

CRASH!

"AAAHHH!" I screamed seeing the shadowed outline of a man by the window. "Go away!" I screamed my voice going horse and soar from crying so much. "Come with me little girl." The man said in a way that didn't make me think he was my friend so I did what any sane girl would do I ran as fast and far as my legs could take me. "HEY COME BACK HERE!" he yelled his footsteps not far behind me. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screeched back bolting out the back door and into the cornfield. Maneuvering my way into the tall rows of corn as I stopped to catch my breath.

Crunch..

"Huhh!" I gasped covering my mouth to keep me from making any other noises as the man stopped in front of me a small layer of corn between him and myself. "Where the hell did that brat go now?" he asked running off again in search of me as I turned on my heel heading in the opposite direction of him. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care as long as it wasn't here. I kept going for what seemed like hours until I could see a light up ahead. "Hello! Help can somebody please help me!" I yelled out for help as I fumbled out onto the high way. Stopping as I fell to my knees my legs to tired to even hold up my own weight. "Please… help… me…" I begged seeing two bright headlights ahead of me before falling into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

Komui's POV

"Seriously brother you need to quit making those ridiculous machines!" My dearest Leenalee was scolding me once again on my beloved sir Komlin the fourth. "Sir Komlin the Fourth is not ridiculous!" I screeched tears puring from my eyes as I flailed around the back seat of the car. "Honestly you are so embarrassing!" Leenalee exclaimed turning her attention out the window.

"Driver stop the car!" She yelled suddenly causing the vehicle to come to a halting stop as the forces of gravity sent me flying forward and crashing into the seat in front of me. "Leenalee what is it?" I asked pulling my teeth out of the seat and leaning my head out of the now open door. What I saw before me shocked me as I noticed a girl just about the same age as Leenalee lying in the middle of the road scorch marks on her arms and legs and bleeding from the head. "Call headquarters and prepare a medical room immediately." I instructed the finder at the steering wheel who nodded before taking the phone off of his back and began to dial the order as I vacated the car to go and help Leenalee with the injured girl. "Is she alright?" I asked Leenalee who was holding the girl close to her too maintain body heat so eh girl wouldn't get cold. "She has a pulse. It's weak but its there." She explained to me as I got a better look at the girl's injuries. "What do you suppose happened to her?" Leenalee asked be but I was too distracted at the scenery a few miles ahead. "I think I have a pretty good idea." I said turning my gaze back to the unconscious girl in my sister's arms. "What do you mean?" Leenalee asked looking in the direction I was and within that instant her eyes grew wide with horror. For the sight before us was truly horrid. A small house on a cliff side was burning to the ground the flames reaching up and licking the moon that was stained red and glowed with death. Not only was there a fire but also akuma were surrounding the house as if it were a moth to a flame. "To think this girl with no way of defending herself got out of that mess without being detected by akuma and then ran several miles with her injuries, it's amazing that she is even still alive." I noted as I was looking at my watch not wanting to look at the injured girl or her dying home. "Papa…" the girl murmured a single tear falling from her eye and to the concrete road as if that one tear was in slow motion and telling of all her sorrows in an instant. "We'd better get this girl to headquarters before she gets an infection." I told Leenalee who nodded sternly and carried the girl back to the car as we made out way back home.


	2. Innocence of the Heart

Link's POV

"Honestly Allen your appetite is disturbing. How can a twig like you eat so much food?" I asked him peering over my book to see the gray haired boy stuffing his face with food. "Well why don't you eat enough food?" Allen fired back giving me a glare. "I'm an adult so I don't have to tell you anything that is none of your business." I replied shutting my book with a 'thunk' and getting up to leave when that red headed bookman crashed into me.

"Hey watch where you're going Lavi you are seriously going to drive me to the brink of death." I stated getting off of the cafeteria floor and dusting off my cloths. "Allen did you hear? Komui and Lenalee brought in a new girl!" Lavi exclaimed leaping around the table happily hearts floating around his head. "And that is of importance to us because?" I asked wondering why Lavi comes to bug us every time a pretty girl comes to the Order. "This one had a serious yet tragic incident last night. Her house was burnt to the ground and the house was sworming with akuma. Lenalee would have attacked but then it would have attract too much attention to the unconscious girl we thought were attacking her earlier. So they brought her here and she has sever burns on her arms and legs and a cut on her head." Lavi explained to us.

"That is odd. Akuma normally attack human but not in huge groups which mean that there must have been an Innocence at the house." Allen explained as I looked back and forth between the two. "So does this girl posses the innocence?" I asked Lavi who shook his head 'no.' "Which is really weird because if the girl didn't even have it why did they chase her throughout the cornfield and out into the middle of the street?" he asked as Allen got to his feet and turned to leave.

"Maybe akuma weren't what was chasing her." He said before heading out into the direction of the infirmary. "Wait Allen come back!" I yelled chasing after him not forgetting my duties to keep my eyes on Allen Walker as I followed him down to the infirmary where sure enough there was a young girl about sixteen or seventeen with medium brown curly hair. Her head was bandaged from the injury she received as were her arms and I could only assume her legs were the same way.

"Oh hey Allen, Link. What are you guys doing here?" Lenalee asked from her seat at the girls bed side. "We came to see her." I explained gesturing to the ill girl. "Ah I see. She has become a popular topic though she has only been here for ten hours." Lenalee stated smiling then looking back at the girl. "Who is she?" Allen asked Lenalee pulling up another chair and taking a good look at the girl in the hospital bed. "Her name is Klarissa Knightly and she was living on a farm with her father Reginald Knightly who was previous successor to the Knightly estates. That is before it was burnt to the ground." Lenalee explained.

"So she doesn't have any Innocence?" Allen questioned some more. "Not that we can find physically." Lenalee answered. "She is going to have to see Hobloscuss to find out for sure."

"Well will she be able to recover?" I asked not caring about the Innocence or her background more about her current condition now. "Russle said she should be fine in a couple of days." She replied getting up to go get coffee for the Science Section. "Call me if she wakes up!" Lenalee yelled back at us before disappearing down the hallway.

Klarissa's POV

"Papa! Papa where are you!" I yelled running around my house in search of my father. "Rissa…" I could hear his faint calls. "Papa!" I yelled tears falling down my eyes as I entered into the living room to see a large man in a top hat with sheened glasses. His smile was huge and he had pointed ears and an umbrella above his head. "Hello there Klarissa." The man said not opening his mouth once when he was talking.

_I stayed silent though not daring to say one word to this strange man. "What's the matter Klarissa won't you say anything to me?" the man asked his voice sounded pained. I shook my head 'no' never taking my eyes off of him to make sure he didn't try to hurt me. "Well why not?" he asked taking a step forward as I took a step back. "My papa told me not to talk to strangers." I explained quickly. "Hmmm. Your papa?" he asked confused turning his head to look behind him. "Oh you mean the human man! That is not your father Klarissa. No, no, no. I the Millenium Earl, I am your real father." He explained to me his smile never fading._

"_No your not! A father is someone who is always there for their children and loves them dearly. I don't know who you are!" I shrieked tears falling from my eyes. "You may not know it now but soon my child very soon you will. Besides it's not like you have a choice or anything. That poser of a father you used to have is already dead." This Millenium Earl explained to me before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Then there before me was my papa bleeding from every inch of his body a huge machine type of creature knawing on his arm._

"_AAAAHHHHHHH!"_

Link's POV

Allen had left to go and find Timcampy who had flown off after it took one look at the girl. I stayed behind and sat on the chair as I read my book.

Beep. Beep! Beep! Beep!

My eyes shot up from my book and looked at her heart rate that was increasing rapidly. "Go away!" The girl screamed flailing around in her bed as I shot up and took a hold of her arm and shook her slightly. "Hey wake up!" I shouted and when her eyes shot open everything seemed to stop. I looked around the room and noticed the heart scale stopped the clock in the room was no longer working and soon everything in the room began to fade except for girl and myself. "What's going on?" I asked when I felt her tighten her grip on my sleeve. "Are you ok Mr? Where are we?" she asked meekly looking around at their surroundings as I noticed we were in an open field with an oak tree that had a tire swing attached to it.

"I was just about to ask you the exact thing." I said looking around when I noticed a small girl with short curly brown hair swinging on the tire swing and a middle aged man in a suit and top hat was pushing her gently. "That's my papa." The girl said smiling with happiness as I turned my attention to her. "Is that little girl you?" I asked her as she nodded. "It's like I'm watching a home video." She said leaning her head on my arm. "Could we be looking at your past?" I mumbled to myself looking down at the teenaged girl who still was holding onto me and gripping onto a necklace around her neck.

"What's that you've got there?" I asked her as she looked down at was in her hand. "My papa gave it to me it's a locket with a picture of papa and mother in it." She explained holding it up for me to see. 'This must be her Innocence.' I thought looking at the scene before me again. 'So it reacts to her emotions. And allows her and anyone in contact with her to go back and see the past. But it wasn't apparent to Lenalee and Komui because it only activated just now. But that still doesn't explain how the akuma knew of it before the order did.' I thought this over. "Has this ever happened to you before?" I asked her as she looked up at me with her big brown eyes. "Yes." She said. "When?" I asked her taking a seat on the ground as she sat next to me not letting go of my arm.

"A week ago I went down stairs and into my kitchen when I saw my mom making me pancakes. I was twelve and sitting at the table. Though I thought it was weird because I was standing in the kitchen and I am certainly not twelve. So I thought I must have been still dreaming. Still I couldn't wake up since I was already awake and eventually the moment fades away and then I was looking at my normal present day kitchen again my father sitting at the table and reading the newspaper." She explained to me in a daze. "I miss him so much." She whispered tears falling down her cheeks.

"Well don't live in the past too much it bad for your brain cells, lets go back to the normal time okay." I said giving her a reassuring smile as she nodded wiping the tears away and closing her eyes the fantasy world around us disappearing and the original world began to reappear.

'This is proving to be an interesting day…'


End file.
